Forever
by MomofPhoenix
Summary: How does our Babe couple celebrate Valentine's day? What are their plans since Christmas at the Batcave? Ranger's POV


A/N not mine, I own nothing but the plot.

 _ **Forever**_

I smiled as I nuzzled the curly hair of the beautiful blue eyed woman. I had finally opened my heart to her over Christmas and today was another special day. I was more than willing to spend the day in our bed at the Batcave. However, it is Valentine's day and I had a few plans that I wanted to accomplish before this evening. I rubbed my hand across her abdomen in hopes that it would wake her.

I couldn't hide my smile as she stretched out like a lithe cat. Her grace and beauty were more than she realized. I hated how she still has her self doubts. I hated that I had a hand in the doubt. Her abilities surpassed more than I'd ever dreamed of having. She had a special connect with the world around her, and she never even knew it.

"Babe, time to wake up. We have a lot to do today."

"It's our day off. Can't we just stay in bed?" she asked in a slightly whiny voice.

"Come on, up s'daisy," I chuckled as I pulled her out of bed.

I swatted her bottom and she let out a small squeal as she rushed to the bathroom. I heard the shower start and rushed downstairs to grab the chocolate covered strawberries and other treats that I had ready for her. I set up the table with an all red motif. A single red rose sat above her plate. I had our places right next to each other. I intend to feed her myself. This would be a day that would bind us for the rest of our lives.

Some how I wasn't aware of my Babe stepping into my space. I tried to hide my surprise when she wrapped her arms around my waist. She didn't miss it. I couldn't stop the smirk that found my lips as she let out a full on belly laugh. It was music to my ears. No one could compose a sweeter symphony.

I held out her chair and helped her into her seat. I took my place next to her and handed her the mimosa that I had made. She took a small sip and grinned. I began to give her a bite of her food when she noticed what it was.

"Not a temple day," she teased.

"Dark chocolate is good for the heart," I replied seriously.

I felt my pants get tighter as she moaned. This was going to be a long meal. I would be in some serious trouble before my big plans if this continued. An hour later we were finished with our brunch. I changed into her favorite outfit, knowing that I had a very special one for both of us at the site of our special date.

She licked her lips and did a drool check when she noticed my fitted slacks and red dress shirt. I held back my bark of laughter, barely.

"Come on, Babe. We're going shopping. You and I both need new clothes for a tropical environment. We'll be taking a vacation this spring and I want to have everything we'll need."

"You're voluntarily going shopping with me? Who are you and what have you done with my Carlos?"

"I like the sound of being your Carlos," I said huskily.

We quickly made our way out to the car and we're on our way to King of Prussia and the outlets. As much as I teased her about hating to shop with her, it was really opposite. She hated to spend my money and I got a rush out of it the very few times she would concede to it. Today was one of those days.

We made our way back to Trenton and I looked at her left hand. The hand that bore the ring of my promise to marry her. My heart filled with joy knowing that soon she will be my wife; sooner than she even knows. At least I hope.

We pulled into Rangeman and she let out a sad sigh. I knew she was assuming that we were there to work. She couldn't be further from the truth.

"Babe, I have to sign a bit of paperwork. Why don't you go up and see Ella? I know she wanted to talk to you today."

She nodded and made her way up to the sixth floor and I got out on five and took the stairs the rest of the way to seven. Once there I called Tank and he informed me that everything was ready and everyone was arriving. Stephanie's friend, Mary Lou, was already getting everything out of my SUV and packing it up for our trip.

I could only help but pray that this didn't backfire into my face. She hated surprises, but somehow I don't think she'll mind this one too much. I am wearing a red tie, and red rose in my lapel. I hope she likes the gown that Mary Lou helped pick out for her.

Mary Lou had found her way back into Steph's good graces not long after Christmas. It had taken a lot of work to rebuild their friendship and it would never be what it use to be, but they were friends once again. I was so happy for them. She was slowly regaining some of the thing she had lost, including the relationships she valued most. I am so proud of her.

I made my way up to the rooftop and was grateful for the warm weather we were experiencing this year. She would still need the stole and muff that were part of her outfit, but it will be perfect. I saw all the flameless votives lit up and the red carpet runner going down the center aisle. The white chairs kept the red from overwhelming everything.

All of the guests had arrived and we're anticipating what was about to occur. Tank was next to me and the JP stood a bit behind me. Lester began to play, believe it or not, he is an amazing violinist. He had an offer to study at Juliard, but decided to join the army instead. Something my aunt, his mother, never let him forget.

My sister made her way down the aisle, and soon I caught sight of my Babe, holding back tears as Luis held her arm. She looked even more beautiful than I imagined.

I couldn't remember anything that was said as we went through the service. Soon I was being told that I could kiss my bride. I dipped her back deeply and kissed her with every bit of love that I felt for her.

I heard the shutter of a camera and knew that this particular picture would be the one that I would allow them to use in the press release. We would deal with the fallout from the Burg when we returned from our honeymoon.

"Are you ready for forever?" I gently asked her.

"More than," she replied.


End file.
